Tickles
by Tears and Rain
Summary: In which Loki finds out that Tony is ticklish. Tony/Loki


**A/N: For all of those who are reading To Save His Life, I am ****_so sorry!_**** I just can't seem to write anything for it. It all feels like crap. My mood effects my writing and I re-read my writing alot so everything I re-read I want to change! Notice my story hasn't been updated in over a month. :( Sorry. If you want you can give me ideas of what you want said in Loki and Frigga's first talk. I'm not guaranteeing I'll use them, but I'd love to look them over and consider them. :)**

**As I said before, writer's block. So I can only write a half a one-shot once in a while. At the moment, I have three halves. And, as we all know, one half plus one half equals two halves equals one full one-shot! :) So, here's this. I hope you like it. This is my first (I think ****_ever_****) writing Tony, so I'm nervous.**

**Reviews, please? I'd like to know how I've done.**

**Word Count: 840**

* * *

Tony groaned and rolled over on his bed to the other side, facing the wall that _didn't _have a window. It was too early to live. Which is why Tony would definitely wait a few more hours before rising from the dead. "Tony..." Okay, so there's a maybe. Nothing like a pretty mischievous voice to make someone actually _want_ to get up. Tony slowly opened his eyes - and very quickly shut them again, groaning at the unimaginable amount of light piercing his eyes. "Tony." That time the voice was less teasing and more demanding...plus impatient.

"Okay, I'm up, I'm up! Just give me a minute." Tony rolled onto his back and stretched while rubbing his face. He heard Loki give out an exasperated breath, but couldn't bring himself to care that much. It's not _his_ fault that some assholes actually like watching the friggin' sun rise. He kicked his feet and the result was his sheet being pulled down to reveal his stomach, letting the cold air hit his skin. Bad idea. He shivered and pulled it back up, momentarily forgetting the impatient god who was looming over him and curled up into as close to a ball as he could get. Warmth. Silence. Utter bliss. Sleep.

Cold fingers brushed his neck before grabbing the sheet and pulling. Hard. Again, the rush of cold air hit Tony's skin as the blanket's pulled down. "What the- Loki!" A delighted chuckle started to his right and he sat up, turning to see Loki spread across his side of the bed with a lazy smirk on his face. "What was that for? I said I was getting up!" Pulling the sheets entirely off himself, Tony stood and started to pull his pants on, leaving Loki to roll to the center and stretch, letting a good amount of his stomach peek out from his almost too small t-shirt.

Tony subconsciously licked his lips and crawled back on the bed and over Loki, leaning down to kiss him. Loki hummed into his mouth and ran his hands up Tony's arms, down his sides, then back up again. Tony hated to admit it, but every time Loki's fingers brushed his fingers over his rib cage, he had to shiver. Just a little one, no big deal, but this time, Loki noticed.

His fingers stopped (so did his mouth, much to Tony's disappointment) then slowly moved back down to Tony's ribs. Oh shit. When Loki's nails glided down, Tony shivered. When they brushed upwards, Tony shivered again. Loki smiled against Tony's lips, and then seemed like a good time to say his prayers. "Don't you _dare_." But it was too late. In one second, Loki had reversed their positions and pulled Tony's arms above his head.

"Ticklish, are you?" The trickster smiled, running his free hand teasingly down Tony's side. Twisting away from the hand, Tony grunted and tried to pull his wrists free. But no shit, gods were strong. Time to bring out the death glare.

"Loki, I swear, if you even _touch_ me again, you'll be-"

"Oh, I don't think _any_ of your threats could keep me from trying out this new piece of information. Why didn't you tell me before now, hmm?" Again, the fingers skipped over Tony's skin, making his squirm. "I'm _so_ disappointed in you."

There was nothing to do but resort to begging. "Loki, _please._ This can't be so fun that you're okay with putting me through this!"

"I assure you it is." This time, it wasn't just a teasing one-second brush. No, this time, Loki went in for the kill. He let go of Tony's wrists so that he could attack his stomach with both hands.

"Loki! Loki, no! I- ah, Loki! I- no! Ahah, please! Stop!" Tony kicked and squirmed and tried to roll over and hit and squirmed some more, but most of all, he unwillingly laughed and yelled like crazy. And the worst part was Loki loved every second of it. Minutes later his hands slowed, and he allowed Tony to catch his breath.

It took a few moments, but finally Tony calmed down and his breathing leveled out. He raised himself on still shaking arms and glared at Loki. "Sadist."

Loki tsked, then mock pondered something. "Define sadist, in your own words."

"One who takes deep pleasure in watching his man squirm in discomfort. Today. The it'll probably change tomorrow."

Loki grinned and leaned closer to Tony. "Then I _am_ a sadist. Because that was the best thing I've seen in months."

"Then the sex last night wasn't as good as I thought." Loki rolled his eyes and collapsed to Tony's side, pulling his in for what was dangerously close to a cuddle. He tucked his head under Tony's chin and breathed his scent in. "You know, free snuggles won't make me forgive you." Loki began to nibble at Tony's neck and collarbone. "Okay, this might. But that does _not_, in _any way, _mean you can do it again!"

Loki laughed. "Of course not, Tony."

* * *

**Review, please!**

**6/30/13**

**Okay, guys. This thing has 70+ favorites on it, and 3,300+ views, with an average of about 304 readers per month, but only 15 reviews. Believe me when I say that I ****_love_**** it that you're reading this fic at all, and even more so that you're adding it to your favorites as well. But here's me ****_begging _****you to review. Thanks for taking the time to read this extra message, whether you review or not, and I hope you enjoyed the tickles. :)  
**

**-tofs**


End file.
